


Study Break

by PoeticPanda11



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: 06/09, 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, For National Sex Day, French Kissing, Fucking, Humorous Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, Porn, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Soft Damien LaVey, Study Date, Studying, Top Damien, True Love, Tutoring, Vaginal Fingering, bonk! go to horny jail, look up national sex day, oz can change genitals, shapeshifting oz, thats what inspired this horny mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: “You wanna make this break a bit more exciting?” Oz said in a low telepathic voice.Damien smirked and ran his hands over Oz’s thighs. “I’m listening. How so?”Smut fic
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 274





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Been a while since I wrote a Monster Prom fic. But I'm back with my favorite ship for National Sex Day! Yay! (Look it up, it's a thing on Urban Dictionary.)
> 
> Been meaning to write out another MP fic but ideas have been dry for ideas on this fandom. Maybe once Monster Camp is released, I'll have ideas flowing again.

What started as an honest and innocent study session with no fire involved has turned into a full blown make out session between the devil prince and the personified form of fear. Damien had asked his boyfriend for a study session to try and get his grades up for the upcoming test next week and Oz was more than okay to help out his lover.

Everything was fine and dandy at first; the two monsters were in Damien’s bedroom studying. Oz did the best he could to explain to the demon in simplest terms for him to understand. But being the impatient monster that he is, nothing was sticking to Damien’s brain. He’d rather be setting fire to their textbooks and homework right now but Oz wouldn’t appreciate his essay being charred to ashes.

As they opted for a study break Damien went over to his bed and plopped down, groaning in annoyance at studying.

“It’s okay Dames. I know you can make sense of the equations.” Oz said as he sat down next to him, patting his chest and gently rubbing it to calm down the pyromaniac.

“That’s not the fucking problem Ozzie. I just hate studying.” Damien rubbed his temples. “Fuck school.”

Oz giggled, his sweet laugh invading the demon’s mind. “I can agree to an extent.” He then laid down next to Damien and cuddled up to him, resting his head on his chest.

The demon grabbed his phone and looked at the time. “How much more of this shit do we gotta do?”

“Just two more sections on Trap Placement 101. We’re almost done.”

“Fuck me, that’s still too much.” He placed his phone back near his pillows.

Oz got an idea. He got up and straddled the demons hips, dark matter hands massaging the demon’s toned and firm chest. The fearling leaned down kissed Damien with formed lips. When they pull apart, Damien raised a brow.

“You wanna make this break a bit more exciting?” Oz said in a low telepathic voice.

Damien smirked and ran his hands over Oz’s thighs. “I’m listening. How so?”

Oz leaned down again and hovered over the demon. “How about you fuck me instead? Then next study break you can fuck me again? You just gotta study for it. That way you’ll be more motivated to learn.”

Damien rolled them over as he hovered over Oz now. “How about I just fuck you now until midnight?” He said gruffly in Oz’s ear.

It made the fearling shudder a bit. “As much as I want that, I also want you to pass high school babe.” Oz nuzzled closer in the crook of Damien’s neck and wrapped his legs around his waist. “Please Dames? Do it for me?” He cooed in his mind.

Damien chuckled darkly. “Bribing me with sex huh?” He kissed Oz’s neck and trailed along to his lips. “I knew I picked a good boyfriend.”

Their kisses were wet, rough, and passionate. Oz bit down gently on Damien’s lower lip, careful to not bite through it with his sharp teeth. Damien growled and ran his tongue along the sharp rows of teeth with his forked tongue. Their tongues met and they danced with each other, a trail of spit running down the side of Oz’s mouth.

They both each ran a hand under each other’s shirt: Oz felt each toned muscle from his abs to his chest while Damien enjoyed the soft but firm, silky, and velvet feel under his palm. They broke off for a breath and they both shed their shirts and pants off. Oz eyed the bulge on Damien and the demon smirked. “You want this?” He stroked his bulge. “Let me eat you out. Then next break, I’ll suck you off.”

“You have a way with words babe.” Oz said as he took of his underwear and formed a vagina on his groin. Damien licked his lips and soon took off his own boxers.

They readjusted their positions until they made the 69 position with Oz on top of Damien. Oz stroked Damien’s length with breathy moans as Damien fingered his formed slick hole. “Fuck Ozzie, you’re so fucking wet.” He took out his finger and licked him deeply. Oz yelped and quickly reciprocated by taking Damien’s shaft in his mouth. The demon moaned in satisfaction.

Slick sounds and panting filled the bedroom, thankful that Damien’s bedroom was all on the other side of the castle. Oz took more of Damien in his mouth until it reached the back of his throat, causing the demon to groan and tighten his grip on Oz’s waist. “Mmm… fuck Ozzie.” He mumbled between his legs.

Damien reciprocated as he slid his tongue inside the hole, wiggling it around Oz’s walls. Oz whined as he continued sucking off his boyfriend. They relished each other’s sounds and closeness, aiming to please each other.

Oz let up and whined. “Ah… Damien… want you inside me.”

Damien smirked as he pulled out his tongue. “Been waiting for you to say that.” He smacked Oz’s butt causing the dark matter to yelp. He nudged him off and rearranged their position again.

Oz laid face down with his hips raised, ready for Damien to take control. The demon’s gold eyes shine at the sight and licked his lips. He quickly grabbed a condom from his desk drawer and ripped it open with his teeth. Once his cock was sheathed in the rubber, he quickly rubbed some spit on it to lubricate it. He got into position and held Oz’s hips and slowly inserted just the tip in the opening. Oz moaned, already grinding against him for more of his length.

The demon smirked and leaned down. “You ready for this baby?” He whispered.

Oz whined again. “Yeah. Please Damien. Please fuck me.”

He chuckled kissed his temple. “So obedient Ozzie. Tell me how you want it.”

The fearling kept grinding against the demon as he whined. “Mmm… please… hard… give it hard.”

“Yeah? You want me to slam it inside you hard? So hard you’ll see stars?” He licked the shell of Oz’s ear.

“Y-Yes… please Damien please… I want it.” He whimpered.

“You got it babe.” Without warning, he immediately slammed against Oz, causing the both of them to groan and throw their heads back out of the pure blast of pleasure, gripping the scarlet sheets beneath them. Oz crumpled under the demon but kept his hip raised, panting in the mind of the demon.

The demon prince leaned down and kissed Oz’s shoulders, panting softly as well. “You okay?” Oz just simply nodded as he breathed heavily. “I’m gonna… fuck you so hard and fast Ozzie. Just how you like it.” He kissed his forehead again. “… Just tell me to stop if I hurt you, okay?” As much as Damien loved abusing Oz’s orifices, it’s not fun or enjoyable if he goes too far and hurt him. The fearling hummed and nodded in confirmation. He turned his head and kissed the demon the lips. He can feel the increased heat in the demon’s body temperature, signifying that he’s enjoying this very much.

Damien straightened up and gripped Oz’s waist again. He slowly pulled out and slammed back it again. Oz sobbed and whimpered at his mercy and Damien enjoyed it so much. Just as the demon said earlier, he’s already started going at a fast pace, thrusting in and out of Oz’s formed vagina. Skin hitting against skin filled the room now along with hot breaths and heavy breathing.

They’ve already gone way past their break time but they didn’t care. They kept going as Damien has plenty of stamina to burn. He rolled his eyes and muttered a swear quietly, relishing the feeling of Oz’s insides against his dick. “Ah-haah… Damien, I’m close…” Oz breathed out.

“Shit, I’m fucking close too babe.” Damien gripped the fearlings hips tighter and thrusted faster, reaching relief quicker. “Ah fuck… fuck Ozzie… I’m so fucking close…” Oz whimpered as he grinded against him again, helping him reach his climax.

“Damien-! I’m coming!”

“Fuck! I’m gonna-!”

They threw their heads back again as they both reached their climaxes. Damien thrusted until he fully rode out his orgasm as Oz let out a shaky breath. The demon carefully laid himself on top of the fearling as they both went limp.

Oz’s favorite part was the aftercare Damien gives him when they finish any kind of sexual activity. He rubbed the fearling’s hair and planted gentle kisses across his dark shoulders. The demon really is a softie in a tough exterior. He nuzzled against Oz’s neck. “You okay?” He said softly.

“Yeah.” Oz chuckled and nuzzled back. “Love you.”

“Love you too, noob.” He kisses Oz again and slowly raised himself. “I’m gonna clean you up.”

Damien pulled out and Oz whined at feeling hollow for a second. The demon prince quickly inserted his tongue back in Oz’s vagina, licking up the fluids his boyfriend excreted. Oz moaned again and shuddered, feeling very overstimulated.

With one final slow lick, Damien finished cleaning up. He licked his lips and carefully took off the condom, wrapped it up, and threw it in his personal lava bin for disposal. He lightly smacked Oz’s ass. “Alright, I’m good to go. Let’s finish up that fucking bullshit so we can go for round two.”

Oz giggled and rolled over. “I am not tutoring you when we’ve been swapping dick and vag germs with each other.”

“Fuck you man! I make sure my dick is always clean!” Damien looked at Oz incredulously.

Oz laughed and Damien joined in. Once they put their clothes back on and cleaned their mouths, they sat back down to finish up Damien’s study session. By the time they reached their second break, Damien made sure to markup Oz with his teeth and leave him sore until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
